lazarusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghara
Ghara is a planet that is mostly water and what land exists is very dry and hot except for a few regions to the south and along the island chains. The planet itself is located in a binary star system and because of this, the ecuator gets blasted by solar radiation and excessive heat, drying it out. Ghara orbits one of two yellow dwarf stars in the system. Due to the course of it's orbit, when ever it passes between the two suns it gets blasted by solar radiation and heat. During the Summer, the equatorial region experiences what the locals call the Endless Summer Day, while the polar caps (which are never frozen due to the heat of the planet) experience what the locals call the Endless Summer Sunrise/Sunset (depending on the time of the season) due to the angle of the suns in relation to the planet. =Geography= Ghara consists of one large continent. Floating Cities With the large bodies of water (oceans yet to be named) there are many floating cities. Sundara Sundara is the capital city on Ghara *Architecture/city style: Stargate Atlantis, Mass Effect's Citadel **Basic Jobs **Business Careers **Medical Careers **Political Careers **Transportation Hub ***Sea ***Air ***Space ***Land (Trans-Oceanic Railroad) Ciudad del Océano Commonly refered to as Océano, Ciudad del Océano is a floating city similar to Las Vegas in purpose and style. It has artificial beaches similar to Copacabana in Rio de Janeiro. *Architecture/city style: Mass Effect 2's Omega Pic 2 Pic 3, Vegas Pic 2 Pic 3 **Basic Jobs **Business Careers **Entertainment Careers **Transportation Hub ***Sea ***Air ***Space ***Land (Trans-Oceanic Railroad) Bluthton Bluthton is a city which is set upon some very large stilts similar to an oil-rig it has three lower layers of city which are encased in a cube and a fourth upper layer which is exposed to the air and has several small parks and sky scrapers. *Architecture/city style: Arrested Development... *Basic Jobs *Mining Careers (oil, metals, coal) *Farming Careers (Sugar Cane along the islands) *Fishing Careers *Transportation Hub **Sea **Air **Space **Land (Trans-Oceanic Railroad) Mahad The largest land mass and only continent on Ghara, Mahad spans the entire equator of Ghara. Fertal lands to the just south of the Dairine Mountains and deserts to the north. Between the Dairine and Yama mountain ranges is what's known as Phoenix Valley where the average day time temperature is 80c. To the north of the Yama mountains are the Death Fields where geysers of gas from the former atmosphere leak into the air. It is extremely dangerous (and most likely deadly) to be in the Death Fields with out some sort of breathing apparatus. Crevasse Largest city on Mahad, was built into the walls of a canyon along the Poderosa River and was done so to help protect the city from the harsh summer days. The Poderosa river helps cool the city when it is not in direct sunlight. *Architecture/city style: Crevasse City (Alderaan) **Business Careers **Military Careers **Hunting Careers **Farming Careers **Transportation Hub ***Sea ***Air ***Space ***Land (Trans-Oceanic Railroad) Mira Small outpost/town on the coast of the southern ocean *Architecture/city style: ?? **Mining Careers (oil, metals, coal) **Farming Careers (Sugar Cane) **Fishing Careers **Transportation Hub ***Sea ***Air ***Land (standard vehicles and Trans-Oceanic Railroad) Amada Isla *Architecture/city style: Tropical island paradise **Mining Careers (oil, metals, coal) **Farming Careers (Sugar Cane) **Fishing Careers **Transportation Hub ***Sea ***Land (Trans-Oceanic Railroad) =Points of Interest= Several points of interest on Ghara include: Death Fields Fields north of the Yama mountains have several thousands of geysers of various sizes which spew toxic gasses into the atmosphere. The gasses are left over from the planet's former non-oxygen atmosphere. Going into the Death Fields is extremely dangerous because of the pockets of unbreathable poisonous air. It is generally advised that if you must go, to bring your own external breathing aparatus. Phoenix Valley Labeled "The Hottest Place on Ghara" temperatures reach into the mid 90s (Celcius) during the summer and only get down to the upper 60s during the winter. The land is baked and no plants grow in it. it is strongly advised to avoid this area and to definitely not venture into the interior, despite the warnings though, and average of 16 people die a year due to vehicle malfunction in the high temperatures and their air conditioning failing before they can get back to a cooler region. =Moons = Ghara has two Moons. Sybil See also Ghara Technology Created by Ghara scientist when they moved a stray asteroid into orbit around the planet, it was big enough for it's gravity to force it to have a spherical shape, though it's not smooth and it is more rocky than earth's moon and like The Moon, it has no atmosphere. Sybil is used as a second source of shade from the twin suns during the summer, it's secondary purpose is a research outpost that is seperated from the main planet (in case of emergencies or outbreaks) and has two research stations on it. *Research Station: Cyril Bioengineering station **Advanced Medical Career **Advanced Science Career **Transportation Hub ***Air ***Land (moon rovers?) ***Space *Research Station: Vahan Defence Laboratories **Advanced Science Career **Advanced Military Career **Transportation Hub ***Air ***Land (moon rovers?) ***Space Calla The natural moon of Ghara, which has an artificially generated atmosphere. It is mostly covered in baren wastelands and deserts, though at it's north pole, it has grassy plains and swamps and it's southern pole has forests, jungles and lakes. *Wildlife Preserve: Gana Reserve (north pole) **Advanced Medical Career (veterinarian) **Hunting Careers (Illegal, but still here) **Military Careers **Farming (Husbandry) **Transportation Hub ***Sea ***Air ***Space ***Land (standard vehicles no railroad) Wildlife Preserve: Stewart Bertram Reserve (south pole) *Advanced Medical Career (veterinarian) *Hunting Careers (Illegal, but still here) *Military Careers *Farming (Husbandry) *Transportation Hub **Sea **Air **Space **Land (standard vehicles no railroad)